In the distribution of model track sections, competition is extremely keen so that manufacture may be performed in foreign countries at remote distances if economically warranted by savings in manufacture plus costs involved in shipping. Shipping has heretofore been a serious problem to foreign manufacturers of model track sections. In particular, shipping costs have been high due to lost space due to irregular or nonconforming shapes, resulting in "shipping air". Further, the frequency of damage, also due to irregular or nonconforming shapes, has been high and required expensive protective packing.